Friends to Lovers
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Kris gets a call that Katy wants a divorce and Adam is there for him. Their relation ship grows stronger and they turn from friends to something more
1. Chapter 1

All the idols are eating lunch when Kris' phone rings.

Kris picks it up "Hello. Yeah. Excuse me please" Kris said to the others." That kid has not been himself" Matt said."He seems like the same Kris to me" Adam said."I mean I've heard him and Katy arguing about him rehearsing too much and all this other crap" Matt said.

"Why are you even listening to their conversations" Allison asked."Anyone can hear them. Adam should know he sleeps with Kris" Matt said." I do not" Adam said defensively." I just met you share a room with him" Matt said. Adam breathed out a sigh of relief. They heard a loud bang in the room Kris went in. Adam quickly gets up:"I'll talk to him".

Adam goes to the other room to see Kris crying in the corner. "Kris" Adam said whispering. Kris looked up and slowly got up and ran to Adam hugging him."Ssh you're OK" Adam whispered in Kris' ear and started stroking Kris' hair. Kris continues sobbing and clung to Adam tighter. They stay like that for awhile then Adam slowly pushes away."Sit down" Adam said while leading Kris to the bed.

"What happened?" Adam asked." She cheated on me and she wants a divorce" Kris said between sobs." It's okay" Adam said hugging Kris."How could this be happening I thought she loved me" Kris asked. Adam started rocking him gently. After a while Kris falls asleep against Adam. Adam caressed Kris' face.

"She doesn't know what an amazing guy you are" Adam whispered. Adam got Kris up and carried him onto the bed and kiss' Kris on the forehead."Good night" Adam whispered before climbing on his own

(The next morning)

Kris walks downstairs in his pajamas and his hair messed up." Man dude you look ridiculous" Matt said laughing. Kris just sits down and starts eating." What happened last night" Matt asked." Katy left me" Kris said. : Oh man I'm sorry" Matt said rubbing Kris' arm.

"It's probably for the best" Kris said. Adam comes downstairs. "Morning" Adam said." Lambert you look like you're going somewhere" Anoop said coming downstairs."Actually me and Kris are" Adam said. Kris looks up from his breakfast." We are" Kris asked looking puzzled.

"Yes we are going shopping to get your mind off of Katy and onto yourself" Adam said happily." Do I have a choice" Kris asked. "Nope" Adam said and grabbed Kris's arm dragging him upstairs

(At the mall)

Adam is looking through some tight pants."Thanks man" Kris said. Adam looks up."Thanks for what?" Adam asked."Thanks for being there for me. You are a great friend" Kris said."I'm glad" Adam said before picking up a pair of tight black jeans." Take that" Adam said. Kris took it."What do you expect me to wear this with" Kris asked. "This" Adam said waving a shirt with black rhinestones around the hem and the bottom.

"No way are you getting me to wear that" Kris said."Fine you can wear plaid for the rest of your life" Adam said smiling." What is wrong with plaid" Kris asked."Nothing it's just sometimes you have to change it up you know be daring" Adam said."OK than how about that" Kris asks. Adam looked over to where Kris was pointing. It was a tight black shirt."I guess" Adam said."You guess" Kris asked. "OK we'll get that one because you can make anything look good" Adam said. Kris blushed:"Uh Thanks."You're welcome" Adam said smiling at him. Kris gave him a hug."You're friendship is what's going to keep me through this divorce" Kris said letting go of Adam."I'm glad" Adam said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

(At the mansion)

Kris is getting packed for the tour." Kris you're not ready" Adam said poking his head in. "Almost" Kris said without looking up.

"The bus is starting to roll" Adam said. Kris stops for a second.

"What is it man?" Adam asked walking up to him. Kris picks up a shirt.

"Katy gave me this for our anniversary. It was a week after our first date" Kris said sobbing.

"Hey" Adam said wrapping his arms around Kris's fast from behind."Don't cry ok" Adam said.

"ok" Kris said. Adam let him go and turned him around holding on to his shoulders.

"Repeat after me. No more crying!. Say it " Adam said yelling."No more crying" Kris said lamely.

"Are you on something say it louder" Adam asked. "I feel stupid doing this" Kris said.

"After you do it you will feel a lot better" Adam said."OK. No more crying!" Kris yelled.

"Feel better?" Adam asked."Actually in a funny way yeah" Kris said.

"I told you "Adam said. He grabbed the shirt. "Let's put this somewhere and anything else that reminds you of Katy" Adam said. "OK I think I can do that" Kris said.

"Good now let's get going the guys are probably upset" Adam said and led Kris out to the bus "We were about to sick the search dogs" Matt said."Let's get rolling" Adam said as the bus started going out


	3. Chapter 3

"Kris let's do something" Scott said. "Like what? Kris said upset."I don't know" Scott said. Adam came in."Kris is kind of cranky and you seem to cheer him up" Scott said leaving.

"I didn't mean to get upset with him" Kris said. "He knows" Adam said sitting next to Kris. Kris rested his head on Adams shoulder."Right know you are the only thing in my life that makes since" Kris said. Adam put his arm around Kris' shoulder. "Glad I could help" Adam said.

Kris looked up at Adam and put Adam's bangs to the side."Kris what are you doing?" Adam asked in a whisper."The thing that makes sense" Kris said. He kissed him.

Adam cupped Kris' face. Kris deepened it and pushed Adam down on the couch. Adam broke the kiss. "I can't do this Kris" Adam said. "Why you don't like me" Kris asked.

"Of course I do. You don't know how much" Adam said giving Kris a peck on the lips."I don't want you to hate me" Adam said.

"Too late" Kris said getting off Adam."Kris" Adam said getting up.

"Just stay away from me right now" Kris said. "Kris I don't want to end our friendship "Adam said."Like I said too late" Kris said. A tear came down from his face.

"Kris please" Adam begged. Kris walked out. Adam sits down crying. Kris fell to the ground slowly crying. Matt comes over."Hey man what's wrong" Matt asked.

Kris put his head in his hands. Matt sat down and hugged him."It's ok" Matt said putting his hands through hair. "I have no one. I'm pathetic I have no one" Kris said sobbing.

"You have us. We'll help you get through this" Matt said."I don't know if I want to get through it" Kris said. Matt let him go. Adam came out." Hey man" Matt said."Hey" Adam said sadly.

"What's wrong with you? Matt asked."I'm just tired" Adam said. "Why don't you tell him the truth Adam" Kris asked wiping his eyes."What's going on between you two?" Matt asked.

"Nothing" Adam said." Exactly" Kris said walking away. Adam followed him and closed the door."Just leave me alone ok" Kris said.

"You don't know how hard it is for me" Adam said."It seemed pretty easy to me. I gave my heart out to you and you stomped it" Kris said.

"You're grieving your divorce and you needed someone and I was there" Adam said." You want to know why we are. It's because of you" Kris said."What" Adam asked surprised.

"It's all about you" Kris said before he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris walks over to Matt. "Hey man want to play truth or dare" Matt asked."Sure" Kris said. "Hey Adam want to play with us" Danny yelled.

"Play what" Adam yelled back from the room.

"Truth or dare" Anoop yelled happily. Adam came out and sat next to Danny. Kris and Adam stared at each other.

"What's going on between you two" Matt asked looking from Adam to Kris."Like Adam said before nothing" Kris said with his eyes still on Adam.

"I don't feel like playing anymore" Adam said and walked away. Kris followed him.

"You don't get the right to be upset" Kris yelled." Fuck off Kris" Adam said. Kris punched him. Adam fell to the ground and grabbed onto his jaw. Kris realized what he did and started crying.

"I'm sorry" Kris said. He went to the ground and started hugging Adam.

"I'm so sorry" Kris said. "It's ok" Adam said."No it's not" Kris said.

"You're my best friend and I'm being selfish to you and it's not right" Kris said still crying. Adam stood him and Kris up. Adam kissed Kris on the forehead.

"When you said it was about me what did you mean" Adam asked. Kris wiped his eyes.

" She told me that I wasn't the man she got married to anymore and said that she couldn't make me happy anymore and that I was more happy with you" Kris said."I didn't believe her at first until I really started spending my time with you when I realized she was right.

Adam looked shocked. Kris looked down. Adam tilted his chin up to stare at him. Kris kissed him and this time he let him and they stumbled on the bed this time with Adam on top. They started making love.

(Next morning)

Kris is humming in the halls of the bus. "You seem happy today" Scott said."I am" Kris said happily grabbing some cereal. Adam came out whistling."Morning guys" Adam said.

Matt looked between Adam and Kris. The boys headed to the front but Kris and Adam stayed in the kitchen. Kris closed the door and leapt in Adams arms.

Adam giggled and kissed Kris and spun him around. "Bedroom now" Kris whispered in Adams ear. "As you wish" Adam said carrying Kris to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

All the idols get out of the bus and head to their first concert of the tour. Kris is breathing in and out and is trying to keep his hands from shaking. Adam peaks his head in.

"Hey Kris" Adam said. Kris jumped a little and pulled Adam inside."Hey you're shaking" Adam said."Is this about Katy?"Adam asked.

"No, it's going out there. I mean the crowd is huge" Kris said. Adam led him to the couch and started massaging his shoulders."That feels good" Kris said.

Adam started kissing his neck. Kris closed his eyes and moves his head back. Adam bit his neck a little. Kris jumped a little. Adam smirked."Jumpy tonight aren't you" Adam whispered in Kris' ear before sucking his earlobe. Kris moaned. Adam covered his mouth.

"You wouldn't want them to hear would you?" Adam asked whispering. Kris shook his head and Adam let go of his mouth and got up. "Better" Adam asked. "Yeah" Kris said.

"Lambert you're almost up."Good Luck" Kris said giving him a kiss on the cheek."You too" Adam said before leaving. Kris watched Adam performing and started getting nervous again.

"You'll nail it" Allison said wrapping her arms around Kris' waist. "Thanks baby girl" Kris said. Allison let go and he hugged her. Adam went down.

"Good luck Babe" Adam said pushing Kris a little forward. Allison walked up to Adam and he put his arm around her shoulder. Kris started staring at the audience and started breathing heavily. The audience started staring at each other.

Allison and Adam stared at each other nervously. Kris started sweating. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Allison walked onto the stage. Kris looked at her.

Adam followed after her. Allison started singing a song. Adam pulled Kris aside.

"Kris look at me" Adam said. Kris looked at him."You can do this babe just breathe.

He started breathing in and out and Kris did the same. Adam hugged him.

"Get through this and I'll get you something" Adam whispered. Kris pulled back."OK" Kris said.

Allison stopped the song."OK go ahead" Adam said. Kris went to the front. Allison went back next to Adam. Kris started singing."Good work" Allison said to Adam. "Thanks" Adam said eyes still on Kris he smiled. All the idols went on stage and joined Kris.

(After the concert)

(In the bus)

Kris and Adam walk into the room.

Kris stopped and looked around and saw a bottle of champagne."You got this" Kris asked."Yeah. I called the" Adam said.

Before he could finish Kris kissed him and pulled him on the bed. "What about the champagne" Adam asked giggling."It can wait" Kris said before kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam walks in the middle of the bus and sat on the couch next to Kris and laid his legs on Kris' knees.

"Hey. Get your legs off me" Kris said. "Don't think so" Adam said smiling. "I'll kill you if you don't get your legs off me" Kris said smiling.

Adam shrugged. Kris looked around to see if anyone is looking then notices no one looking so he pulls up Adams pant leg and opened his mouth.

"You wouldn't" Adam said pointing a finger at Kris. "Really" Kris said then without warning, he bit Adams' leg.

Adam yelped and got his legs off Kris. Matt and Anoop came in. "What happened. I heard a girl" Matt said.

Kris covered his mouth laughing. Adam glared at him. "That was me Kris bit me" Adam said.

"You deserved it" Kris said still laughing. Adam started laughing with him and soon they were all laughing.

The bus stopped. "Boys we're going to be stopping for a bit the girls wanted to go to the beach so we have a couple minutes.

"Yes the beach" Anoop said. "I want to swim" Matt said. Both boys ran to tell the other Idols.

Kris was about to get up until Adam pulled him down and whispered in Kris' ear."You're going to pay for what you did" Adam said biting Kris' earlobe a little. Kris shivered and looked at Adam and noticed Adam staring intently at him.

"Hey does Kradam want to join us" Matt asked. "Not right now" Adam asked. "I'll go" Kris said getting up. Adam got up and grabbed Kris by the shirt.

"Ok meet us outside" Matt said running out. All the other guys ran out from the room and ran outside and shut the door.

Adam practically dragged Kris and pulled him to the room. Kris started laughing as Adam pulled him onto the bed. "What if the other guys hear something" Kris said still laughing a little.

"Then that's what you get for biting my leg" Adam said. Adam went on top of Kris and they started kissing. Kris' phone rang.

"I gotta get that" Kris said between kisses. Adam stopped and smiled. "Hello" Kris said picking up the phone. Adam started kissing Kris' neck. Kris started hitting him but Adam wouldn't stop. Kris started laughing.

"No I wasn't laughing at you" Kris said. "OK" Kris said hanging up. Adam gave him a peck on the lips."So who was that" Adam asked. "It was Katy's lawyer" Kris said running his hand through Adams hair. "The divorce" Adam said looking down.

"Yeah she's coming to the next tour destination" Kris said. Kris raised Adams chin and kissed him. They heard the boys coming in and lied down closing their eyes and heard Matt."Aww Kradam are sleeping together" Matt said.

They heard them leave. Adam and Kris opened their eyes and smiled. "We sure are" Adam said. Kris smiled and kissed him. They both lied back down and went to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

There is only one last chapter of this story.

(Backstage at the second tour stop)

Adam and Kris are practicing in Kris' dressing room. "I'm tired of doing this" Kris said plopping on the couch. "I know you are" Adam said rubbing his hand on Kris' knee. Kris gets up and pulls Adam up with him. "I have something I do want to do right now" Kris said pulling Adam closer to him by his shirt."Really and what would that be" Adam asked playfully and low. Kris kissed him. Adam moans when Kris bites his bottom lip. Adam presses Kris against the wall and the kiss deepens. Adam starts kissing his neck and Kris is about to moan till Adam covers his mouth and breathes in his ear."Someone will hear" Adam said and let's go of Kris' mouth to claim it again. "Hey Kris" Matt yelled. Adam pulls away from Kris and sits down. Kris opens the door before Matt can knock."Not to bother a Kradam moment but Katy's here with the papers" Matt said. Adam and Kris looked at each other then Kris went out and Adam followed him. "Are you going to be alright" Adam asked. Kris turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he saw no one was looking."I'll be fine with you there" Kris said intertwining his fingers with Adams. They enter the room where Katy is. Katy stands up and looks at their hands. "Didn't take anytime did it?" Katy asked bitterly. "Love never waits" Kris said. Katy put the papers on the table. Kris let go of Adams hand and took a pen and signed the papers. "So I guess it's official" Katy said. "Yeah but your an amazing woman Katy. There is some one out there for you. I'm just not him" Kris said. She smiled a little bit and hugged him. "I'll miss you" Katy said a tear coming down her eyes. Kris backs away and wipes it. "I'll miss you too. We can still stay in touch alright" Kris said. "Time will tell. Bye Kris and Adam" Katy said. Bye" They both said. Katy walked out. Kris walks up to Adm and gives him a kiss and wraps his arms around hi in a big hug. Adam giggled and kissed Kris' head." I love you" Adam said against his hair. "I love you too" Kris said sighing and smiling


	8. Chapter 8

(An year after the tour)

Kris and Adams reception. Kris and Adam are kissing. Matt stood up. "I want to propose a toast to Kradam" Matt said holding up his wine glass. The crowd laughed. Kris put his head on Adams shoulder. "I see you guys together and I see how much love there is between you I only hope I have that when I get married" Matt said. Everyone clapped. "It's time for your first dance" Allison said. She started singing. Adam pulled Kris close t him and they start dancing."I love you" Adam said."I love you too" Kris said and rested his head o Adams chest.

(After the dance)

Kris went over to Allison and whispered something to her. She smiled and handed him the microphone. Adam looked questioningly. "Can I have everyone's attention please. I wrote this song for this perfect day. Adam baby this is a song I wrote a thank you to being an amazing friend and Soulmate" Kris said. Kris sang a slow song called Soulmate. Ada, ran upstage and kissed Kris. Everyone started clapping. I love you Mr Lambert" Kris said breathlessly. "Shut up and kiss me" Adam said smiling. Kris did just that


End file.
